Kenangan
by Akasuna Nee
Summary: Kenangan Itachi akan masa lalunya bersama adiknya menguatkan kerinduannya kepada sang adik yang t'lah lama tak berjumpa. Dia tetap menyayangi adiknya hingga detak jantungnya yang terakhir...


**Hello guys! Long to see you! :D**

**I'm sorry because I've left you so long. I'm busy of my school activities, and this week I must prepare for the semester exam. Once again, I'm so sorry .**

**Loh, siapa tuh yang sok Inggris itu? –celingak celinguk-**

**Eh, itu kan saia sendiri? Hueeee…. Gue mendadak gila! –gemetaran-**

**Readers: Jah, dasar author lebay! Mulai aja napa sih, ficnya! –demo di depan kantor gubernur *?*-**

**Iya iya! Ayo kita mulai ficnya!**

* * *

**Kenangan  
**

**By: Akasuna Nee, the lebayest -?- author in Ffn**

**Disclaimer: Naruto always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto :D**

**Warning: Canon, too short (maybe?), a little OOC**

**Setting: Naruto Manga Vol. 42-43**

**Sasuke vs Itachi**

**p.s**: bagian yang rata kanan merupakan cerita flash back

* * *

Malam begitu sepi dan sunyi. Bulan purnama berbentuk bulat penuh menyinari bumi dengan kilau cahayanya yang memukau. Ditambah pula bintang-bintang bertaburan laksana mutiara, membentuk rasi Leo di langit. Di sebuah tanah lapang, hanya tampak seorang laki-laki muda di situ. Ia bersandar di sebuah pohon seraya memandang langit.

…..

"_Itachi, kami punya kabar bagus!"_

"_Kabar apa, Ayah, Ibu?"_

"…_."_

"_Kau akan memiliki seorang adik."_

…_.._

Itachi Uchiha, nama laki-laki itu, sendirian di situ, tak melakukan apapun. Dia sengaja menjauh dari partnernya. Ingin menenangkan diri, alasannya. Sang partner tahu betul, ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi pada Itachi.

Malam itu, masih malam yang sunyi nan sepi, Itachi tenggelam dalam kesendiriannya. Ia duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon sambil menatap langit. Pikirannya jauh meninggi. Bukan ke langit, melainkan ke bayang-bayang masa lalu yang terpatri kuat di otaknya.

_Bayang-bayang saat itu, Itachi berumur 5 tahun. Masih polos dan suci tanpa dosa._

…..

"_B-benarkah itu, Ibu, Ayah?" Itachi sangat antusias._

"_Iya, Itachi…. Kau senang, kan?" ujar Fugaku, ayahnya._

"_Tentu saja aku senang!" wajah Itachi berseri-seri. Kedua orang tuanya tersenyum padanya._

"_Kami berikan adik untukmu, agar kamu tidak kesepian…." sang Ibu, Mikoto, mengusap lembut rambut Itachi._

"_Kau juga dapat mengajarinya berbagai hal." Fugaku menambahkan._

"_Ng…. Dimana dia sekarang?"tanya Itachi polos layaknya anak kecil seusianya._

"_Di sini." Mikoto menunjukkan perutnya yang menggembung dan membelainya lembut. Itachi mengikuti apa yang dilakukan ibunya._

…

Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya saat ia mengenang kepolosan masa kecilnya. Tepatnya saat masa-masa indah itu, sangat kuat terekat dalam ingatannya.

…..

"_Ibu, kapan adik lahir? Kapan?" Itachi menarik-narik ujung baju ibunya._

"_Tunggu saja…. Dalam waktu dekat ia akan lahir." Jawab Mikoto lembut._

…_._

Itachi mengingat masa-masa itu. Kenangan yang tak pernah terhapus dari ingatannya. Kenangan indah itu, ketika adik yang diimpi-impikannya akan lahir ke dunia sebulan lagi.

…..

"_Ibu, adikku nanti laki-laki atau perempuan?" Itachi amat penasaran akan calon adiknya._

"_Ibu tidak tahu…. Emangnya kamu maunya adik apa?" Mikoto membelai lembut rambut hitam pekat Itachi._

"_Adik laki-laki, Bu! Biar jadi temanku bermain!" sahut Itachi riang. Mikoto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah putra sulungnya itu._

"_Itu sebabnya kamu pengen punya adik?" Mikoto menginterupsi._

"_Ah, iya Bu! Hehehehehe…." Itachi tertawa renyah._

Itachi menatap nanar langit malam yang mengiringi rasa sepinya. Langit begitu indah, namun tak dinikmatinya. Bukan terangnya bulan purnama, bukan pula kilaunya bintang-bintang. Sedari tadi, hanya satu hal yang dipikirkannya. Dia tak ada di sini. Dia berada entah dimana. Itachi selalu menunggu kedatangannya.

…

"_Itachi, doakan ya, semoga adikmu lahir dengan selamat." ujar Mikoto._

"_Tentu saja, Bu!" jawab Itachi. "Bahkan aku sudah menentukan nama untuknya!"_

"_Wah, benarkah? Apa namanya?" tanya Mikoto._

…

Uchiha Sasuke….

Uchiha Sasuke…..

**Uchiha Sasuke**

…

"_Sasuke."_

_Itachi tersenyum, "Bagus nggak, Bu?"_

"_Hm…. Itu nama yang bagus, Itachi." Sang ibu tersenyum. "Nanti kita bilang pada Ayah bahwa itu nama untuk adikmu nanti, ya."_

…_.._

Seseorang yang amat disayanginya. Seseorang yang amat diharapkannya. Seseorang yang selalu diperhatikannya. Seseorang yang tak mampu dibunuhnya.

Angin berhembus pelan, menerpa tubuh Itachi yang sama sekali tak merasa kedinginan. Hanya menambah suasana ketenangan saja. Suara tiupannya terdengar jernih di telinganya. Andai angin ini dapat memberiku suatu kabar darinya, batinnya.

_23 Juli. Hari itu pun tiba._

…

"_Tuan Uchiha Fugaku, istri Anda telah melahirkan seorang bayi. Silahkan melihat" Suster menghampiri Itachi dan ayahnya yang sedang duduk di ruang tunggu Rumah Sakit Konoha._

"_Itachi, ibumu sudah melahirkan adik barumu. Ayo kita lihat!" sahut Fugaku seraya menarik tangan Itachi untuk meninggalkan ruang tunggu._

"_Horeeee! Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat adik baruku!" sahut Itachi gembira._

_Mereka pun segera menuju ke kamar di mana Mikoto bersalin. _

"_Tuan Uchiha Fugaku, istri Anda melahirkan anak laki-laki. Saya turut bersuka cita" Suster menunjuk Mikoto yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Mikoto menimang seorang bayi mungil, yang tak lain merupakan putra bungsunya yang baru saja lahir._

_Itachi dan Fugaku langsung mendekatinya dengan penuh antusias. Sang bayi menatap polos beberapa orang yang masih asing baginya. Ia baru beberapa menit melihat dunia. Dia telah meninggalkan alam rahim ibunya yang hangat menuju alam dunia yang dipenuhi dengan kerasnya hidup. Bayi ini masih belum tahu apa-apa. Bayi ini perlu mendapat kasih sayang, agar terjauh dari kekerasan hidup di dunia._

"_Itachi, inilah Sasuke, adik barumu" Mikoto menunjukkan bayi itu pada Itachi. Itachi memandang lekat adik barunya itu. Rambutnya hitam indigo, matanya begitu bening, berwarna hitam onyx, memancarkan aura kesucian tanpa noda. Tubuhnya mungil dan tampak sehat._

"_Dia tampan, kan?" ujar Mikoto._

"_Ya, benar-benar tampan, seperti Itachi." Fugaku mengarah ke Itachi. Itachi tersenyum-senyum sambil menggaruk rambutnya._

_Itachi senang bukan kepalang. Akhirnya aku punya adik laki-laki!, serunya dalam hati. Disentuhnya tangan mungil adiknya yang masih kemerah-merahan. Sang adik langsung menangis. Itachi langsung merasa bersalah karena telah mengganggu adiknya. Kemudian dijauhkannya tangan adiknya._

"_Tidak apa-apa, Itachi. Namanya saja bayi baru lahir, wajar kalau dia suka menangis." tutur Mikoto lembut._

…_._

Ialah adiknya. Hadiah terindah dalam hidupnya.

* * *

Itachi tak percaya. Benar-benar tak percaya. Ia merasa hal tersebut suatu kebetulan. Itachi berjalan menuju tempat yang dijanjikan. Sebuah bangunan yang tampak tua. Suatu bangunan yang hanya dapat dimasuki oleh anggota marga Uchiha. Di situlah Itachi akan bertemu seseorang yang ditunggu-tunggunya. Partnernya disuruh berjaga di luar bangunan tersebut agar tak ada yang dapat menghalangi pertemuannya.

"Sejauh itukah dia ingin membunuhku?"

….

"_Itachi, Ibu mau masak dulu. Jaga adik ya!" pinta Mikoto pada Itachi yang sedang bermain sendirian._

"_Baik, Bu!" jawab Itachi dengan senang hati. Segera dihampirinya Sasuke kecil yang sedang telentang di tempat tidur mungilnya._

"_Sasuke, enak nggak, tidur di tempat tidur ini? Dulu, ini tempat tidur kakak pas masih bayi kayak kamu lho!" Itachi mengoceh riang pada adiknya. Sang adik hanya menatapnya polos, kemudian tertawa kecil._

"_Iiiih! Sasuke lucu deh!" Itachi yang gemas melihat adiknya langsung mencubit pelan pipi Sasuke yang mungil._

…

Bayang bening sepasang mata onyx itu terus menyesaki pikirannya. Itachi tak kuasa menahan ruah rindu untuk bertemu dengan belahan hati kecilnya, yang sekaligus akan mengakhiri hidupnya.

Dia akan membunuhnya. Namun mengapa Itachi tetap menunggunya?

Kerinduan yang mendalam, tak dapat mencegahnya. Itu alasannya.

…

"_Waah, Sasuke sudah bisa bicara!" suara Mikoto memecah aktivitas Itachi dan Fugaku. Mereka pun segera menghampiri Mikoto dan Sasuke._

"_Ada apa, Ibu? Sasuke sudah bisa bicara?" tanya Fugaku._

"_Dia bilang apa sih, Bu?" Itachi penasaran._

_Mikoto mengarah ke Sasuke, "Sasuke, ayo bilang 'ibu' lagi"_

"_Iii—bbuu" dengan suara cadelnya Sasuke mengeja kata itu, kata pertama yang diucapkannya._

"_Waaah…. Sasuke pintar!" Mikoto bertepuk tangan diikuti oleh Itachi dan Fugaku._

"_Aaah… hebat!" Fugaku terlihat bangga. "Sekarang, coba kamu bilang 'ayah'! A-yah!"_

"_Aa-nyaa" Sasuke terbata-bata mengucap kata yang sama sekali belum dikenalnya._

"_Ayah, dia harus latihan dulu berkali-kali, baru dia bisa…." tutur Mikoto._

"_Aah… begitu ya…." Gumam Fugaku. "Kalau begitu, rajin-rajin latihan, ya!"_

…

Tiba-tiba Itachi tertegun mendengar suara riuh di luar.

"Maaf, tapi ini adalah urusan Sasuke pribadi."

Ah, dia datang! Itachi merasa tak percaya. Mungkin Kisame hanya berusaha mengecohnya. _Dasar! Kisame membodohiku! Begitu bodohnya aku berasumsi Sasuke akan segera menemuiku_, geramnya.

Apakah mungkin karena ia sangat merindukan adiknya, sampai ia menjadi harap-harap cemas begini? Ya, memang benar. Tak munafik, Itachi sangat mengharapkan kedatangan adiknya. Dia ingin melihat sejauh apa sang adik berubah sejak ia meninggalkannya. _Pasti ia semakin hebat_, gumamnya.

"Itachi menunggumu di dalam. Masuklah."

Derap keras langkah kaki mengiringi ucapan tadi. Segera ia sadari, Kisame adalah partnernya. Tak mungkin ia membohonginya. Itachi terkesiap ketika mendengar derap kaki itu semakin keras mendekatinya. Kini ia telah merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang ditunggunya.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu,"

"**Itachi**"

…_.._

"_Sasuke, ayo bilang 'kakak'!" Itachi meminta Sasuke mengucapkan panggilan atas dirinya setelah ia mengajarkannya berkali-kali._

"_Ka-kak"_

'_Waaah! Sasuke pintar! Sasuke pintar! Yeeee!" Itachi bersorak gembira melihat kemajuan yang diperlihatkan adiknya. "Nah, kalau Sasuke mau manggil kakak, bilang 'kakak' ya!"_

_Sasuke pun tertawa riang. "Ka-kak"_

…

_Telah kuajarkan kata 'kakak' itu padamu berkali-kali. Telah kuisyaratkan bahwa kau harus memanggilku 'kakak'. Telah kutanamkan dalam pikiranmu bahwa aku adalah kakakmu, kakakmu adalah aku. Namun, apa yang kudengar ini? Apa kau telah melupakan aku? Apa kau telah membuang kata itu dari ingatanmu? Apakah kau tak menganggapku lagi sebagai '__**KAKAK'**__?_

_Tak hanya sekali ini aku mendengar Sasuke memanggilku dengan namaku. Sudah berkali-kali memang. Tapi rasa kecewaku tak kunjung hilang. Aku seakan tak sudi bila ia tak menghormatiku sebagai 'kakak'. Bukankah hubungan persaudaraan tak akan pernah putus? Selamanya aku adalah kakaknya. Kakak yang selalu menyayanginya._

Jiwa Itachi berbicara panjang lebar tanpa ada yang mendengarkan, meluapkan apa yang dirasakannya kini. Rindu yang berbalut kekecewaan yang mendalam. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam mata onyx belahan hatinya itu. _Dia sudah tumbuh besar_, gumamnya. Namun di matanya, ia tetaplah adik kecilnya yang imut dan lucu.

"Baiklah, sekarang apa maumu?" tutur Itachi tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi melankolisnya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Uchiha Itachi!" Sasuke menegaskan dengan nada ancaman.

"Aku terima tantanganmu." jawab Itachi enteng. "Ayo kita mulai saja."

Kini, Itachi dan Sasuke berhadapan. Menganggap satu sama lain sebagai musuh. Saling menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh terbalut rasa dendam ingin membunuh. Tanpa banyak bicara dan hanya fokus pada serangan yang dilancarkan. Satu persatu teknik hebat dikeluarkan dan menepis teknik lawan.

Itachi memang sedang bertarung melawan Sasuke, adiknya sendiri. Itachi memang mengeluarkan teknik-teknik Sharingan yang dimilikinya untuk menghadapinya. Dia bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh, namun ada yang kurang. Itachi tak memiliki rasa dendam pada adiknya. Sasuke tak memiliki kesalahan apapun padanya. Namun sang adik sendiri sangat dendam padanya. Dia bertepuk sebuah tangan. Ya, Itachi memakluminya. Itachi mengerti mengapa sang adik begitu dendam padanya.

_Aku tahu, sejak aku membunuh semua anggota keluarga yang kau cintai dan pergi meninggalkanmu sendiri, kau kehilangan kepercayaan pada diriku. Kau, yang dulu menganggapku sebagai kakak yang baik dan perhatian, kini kau anggap sebagai monster yang keji. Memang berat, namun itulah takdir yang telah digariskan dalam jalan kehidupanku._

…_._

"_Ka….kakak, me…mengapa….kau….."_

_Tubuh Sasuke bergetar, shock melihat semua yang telah dilihatnya di tempat tinggalnya. Lututnya lemas, dan ia pun terjatuh._

_Di hadapannya, sebuah tiang tinggi, seseorang berdiri di atasnya. Wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan karena gelap malam, tubuhnya membelakangi sinar bulan. Seragam ANBU yang dikenakan orang itu, serta tatapan tajamnya, membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri. _

_Padahal yang dilihatnya bukanlah orang lain yang tak dikenal, melainkan sang kakak tersayang yang sangat dikenal baik olehnya._

"_Ka….kakak!" seru Sasuke pada kakaknya yang tak memberi respon apapun._

"_Mengapa kau membunuh semua keluarga kita? Klan kita?" rintihan Sasuke berbaur dengan seruan pilunya._

"…_."_

_Itachi menunjukkan Sharingan miliknya. Dalam pandangan Sasuke tergambar jelas peristiwa berdarah yang menimpa klan mereka, Uchiha, yang membuat Sasuke amat terkejut. Namun, yang lebih membuatnya terkejut bukanlah peristiwa pembunuhan itu sendiri, tetapi sang pelaku pembunuhan, Itachi, kakaknya! Sekali lagi, kakaknya!_

_Ilusi dari Sharingan Itachi pun berakhir. Mangekyou Sharingan yang ditunjukkannya sukses membuat Sasuke bergetar ketakutan. Sasuke merasakan sakit kepala hebat yang tak tertahankan._

_Itachi tak peduli apa respon sang adik. Dia tetap tak berekspresi._

"_Sasuke, bila kau ingin memiliki mata sepertiku, kau harus dapat membunuh orang yang kau sayangi, keluargamu ataupun kerabatmu." Itachi berkata dengan suara gahar._

"_Me-membunuh orang yang disayangi?" tanya Sasuke._

"_Ya" jawab Itachi. "Setelah kau mendapatkan mata yang sama sepertiku, temuilah aku, dan cobalah membunuhku dengan segala kekuatan dan rasa dendam yang kau miliki!"_

"_Ka-kakak….." _

_Tanpa kata-kata lagi, Itachi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terduduk lemas di tanah menangisi kepergian seluruh anggota keluarganya. Ayah, ibu, kakek, nenek dan yang lainnya telah tewas, dan kini sang kakak pergi meninggalkannya._

_Namun, ada yang tak Sasuke saksikan sebelum kepergian Itachi. Setelah Itachi menyerangnya dengan kata-kata gaharnya, Itachi mengekspresikan kesedihannya berpisah dengan adik tercinta. Itachi menangis, hati nuraninya tak tega meninggalkan adiknya sendiri. Namun, Itachi memang harus pergi. Meninggalkan adiknya, rumahnya, dan desanya. Menuju ke kehidupan gelap sebagai seorang missing nin. Ini tugas rahasia dari petinggi desa Konoha, desa yang dicintainya. Itachi harus mengorbankan klannya demi terwujudnya suatu kedamaian. Biarlah dicaci orang sebagai pengkhianat, yang penting tugas dari desa telah dilaksanakannya._

"_KAKAAAAAAAAAKK!"_

…_.._

Pertarungan masih berlanjut. Sasuke dan Itachi benar-benar kuat. Sasuke amat berambisi untuk membunuh Itachi. Sebaliknya, Itachi mendorong Sasuke untuk melakukan serangan terkuatnya. Sampai Itachi mengatakan bahwa ia ingin mengambil mata Sasuke untuk menyempurnakan Sharingan-nya. Tentu saja Sasuke mengelak.

Sasuke mengira bahwa Itachi juga sangat ingin membunuhnya. Tanpa diketahuinya, sebenarnya semua yang dilakukan Itachi hanyalah sandiwara yang telah direncanakan olehnya. Itachi tahu, ajalnya telah dekat. Itachi memang menyerahkan dirinya untuk mati. Oleh karena itu, ia nekat mengeluarkan teknik Sharingan berbahaya miliknya yang membuat kedua matanya buta.

Semua itu dilakukannya demi membebaskan Sasuke dari Orochimaru dan pengaruhnya yang masih tertanam dalam tubuh Sasuke. Serta agar Sasuke mendapatkan Sharingan-nya dan menjadi ninja terkuat yang menjadi pahlawan Konoha.

Demi adik yang disayanginya…

…..

_Itachi menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang bermain sendiri di kamar._

"_Sasuke, kakak mau mengajarimu teknik ninja! Kau mau?" tawar Itachi yang waktu itu berusia 14 tahun dan telah menjadi seorang Jounin._

"_Wah, aku mau dong! Kakak kan' hebat!" seru Sasuke. Itachi tersenyum._

_Kedua kakak beradik itu pun berjalan menuju sebuah hutan kecil. Kemudian, Itachi mengajak Sasuke bermain petak umpet._

"_Lho, katanya tadi mau latihan jadi ninja? Kok malah main petak umpet sih, kak?" sahut Sasuke._

"_Ayolah, ikuti saja." Jawab Itachi. "Nah, kau yang jaga ya."_

"_Yah, kakak curang!"_

"_Setelah itu kakak yang jaga, deh!"_

"_Iya deh!"_

"_Awas, jangan ngintip ya!"_

_Sasuke pun menutup matanya sambil menghitung. Sementara itu, Itachi bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon._

"_18…. 19…. 20! Siap atau tidak, aku datang!' sahut Sasuke seraya membuka matanya._

_Sasuke pun mencari-cari kakaknya. Dicarinya di balik pohon, semak-semak dan bebatuan. Kemudian ia melihat sesuatu yang tampak seperti rambut yang menyembul dari suatu pohon. _

"_Pasti itu kakak!" seru Sasuke. Sasuke pun segera menghampiri pohon tersebut._

_Itachi menyadari Sasuke akan menemukannya. Dia merapal jurus menghilang dan ia pun tak terlihat lagi saat Sasuke sampai di situ._

"_Uuh! Kok hilang ya?" gerutu Sasuke._

_Begitu Sasuke menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Itachi, Sasuke langsung mengarah ke tempat persembunyian Itachi. Namun, setelah Sasuke sampai di tempat, lagi-lagi Itachi tak ditemukan, karena Itachi selalu memakai jurus menghilang._

"_Huuh! Kakak di mana sih?" Sasuke mulai kesal._

_Tiba-tiba, dari balik semak-semak, Itachi meloncat dan memegang pundak Sasuke. Kontan Sasuke terkejut melihat kedatangan kakaknya._

"_Hahaha…. Kau pasti kebingungan menemukan kakak kan?" sahut Itachi._

"_Kakak ini! Aku kesal tahu!" sungut Sasuke._

"_Hahaha…. Kakak minta maaf deh…." Itachi cengengesan. "Kamu mau tahu, kenapa kamu sulit menemukan Kakak?"_

"_Aah…. Pasti kakak pakai jurus ninja!" jawab Sasuke._

"_Ya." Kata Itachi. "Apa kamu tahu jurus yang kakak pakai?"_

_Sasuke menggeleng._

"_Perhatikan kakak!" Itachi merapal jurus menghilang, dan Itachi pun menghilang seketika._

"_?" Sasuke bingung. Dia lihat kiri, kanan, depan, belakang, atas, bawah, namun kakaknya tak ditemukan._

"_Di sini!" Itachi muncul tiba-tiba. _

"_Waaaah…." Sasuke takjub. "Aku juga mau bisa menghilang kayak gitu dong!"_

"_Sasuke, kau kan masih murid akademi. Kau harus menguasai teknik yang lebih mudah dulu dong!" sahut Itachi._

"_Maksud kakak melempar kunai? Aku udah bisa, kak!" sahut Sasuke sambil melempar sebuah kunai ke arah sebuah pohon._

"_Kau mau lebih hebat lagi? Lihat kakak!" Itachi mengeluarkan beberapa kunai dari kantongnya, kemudian ia melompat dengan gaya melayang di udara, dan melempar semua kunai pada sasaran. Hasilnya, kunai-kunai tersebut tepat mengenai sasaran._

"_Waaaah! Hebat!" Sasuke berdecak kagum. "Ajari aku dong!"_

"_Oh iya! Kakak ada tugas nih! Ayo kita pulang!" tukas Itachi._

"_Yaaah…. Kakak gitu deh! Kita kan' baru sebentar aja di sini!" omel Sasuke._

"_Ayolah… kita pulang yuk." Pinta Itachi. Sasuke cemberut._

"_I-iya deh! Asalkan kakak gendong aku sampai ke rumah!" pinta Sasuke._

"_Iya deh….." Itachi menuruti keinginan Sasuke._

_Kakak beradik Uchiha itu pun pulang ke rumah mereka. Sasuke merasa kegirangan digendong kakaknya._

"_Kakak nggak capek?" tanya Sasuke._

"_Nggak kok! Kakak masih kuat!" jawab Itachi._

"_Yang bener?"_

"_Iya!"_

…_._

Kini, mereka hidup sendiri-sendiri, seperti tak mengenal satu sama lain. Namun kenangan manis antara mereka berdua tak mungkin Itachi lupakan, walau mungkin Sasuke telah menghapusnya dari ingatannya.

* * *

Ini saatnya bagi Itachi untuk mengakhiri sandiwaranya. Kekuatannya telah habis, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Keduanya nyaris tak berdaya. Itachi akan melakukan suatu sandiwara penutup untuk mengakhirinya.

Itachi mendekati Sasuke seolah hendak mengambil bola matanya. Sasuke bergidik ngeri ketika tangan Itachi mendekati matanya. Itachi terdiam sejenak.

….

"Kakak, kita main yuk!" ajak Sasuke pada Itachi yang sedang membaca buku di meja belajarnya.

Itachi mengacungkan tangannya ke arah kepala Sasuke dan menyentil dahinya.

"Aduh!" rintih Sasuke.

"Maaf Sasuke, lain kali saja, ya!" kata Itachi.

…

"….."

"Maaf Sasuke, ini yang terakhir…"

"..."

Bibir Itachi membentuk seukir senyum yang telah lama tak diperlihatkannya. Senyum terakhir seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Senyum yang dulu selalu ditunjukkannya kepada adiknya. _Ya, inilah yang terakhir. Aku akan pergi selama-lamanya…_

_Selamat tinggal, Sasuke adikku….._

…_._

…

…_.. _

Deg… deg… deg…

Detak jantung Itachi mulai melemah. Perlahan, makin pelan, makin pelan, dan semakin pelan… dan akhirnya akhirnya berdetaklah detakan yang terakhir….

Pria Uchiha itu telah habis napas. Tak ada lagi nyawa yang menopang tubuhnya. Tubuh itu terjatuh dan tergeletak di tanah. Sasuke terkejut. Orang yang ada di hadapannya telah meninggalkan dunia.

"I-Itachi….."

Nyawa Itachi yang telah lepas dari tubuhnya melayang ke langit. Dia menyaksikan Sasuke rebah di samping tubuhnya yang telah ditinggalkannya. Itachi tak menyesal dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya.

Itachi telah memberikan suatu hadiah kepada Sasuke. Hadiah itu adalah Mangekyou Sharingan, yang Sasuke peroleh setelah membunuh Itachi. Sasuke pasti belum menyadarinya sekarang, namun suatu saat dia akan tahu.

….

"_Sasuke, bila kau ingin memiliki mata sepertiku, kau harus dapat membunuh orang yang kau sayangi, keluargamu ataupun kerabatmu."_

…

_Biarlah aku mengorbankan nyawaku untukmu. Biarlah aku mati di tanganmu. Biarlah kau puas karena telah membunuhku. Biarlah rasa sayangku padamu tetap menjadi rahasia yang takkan pernah kau sadari. Biarlah semua kenangan manis itu lenyap seiring lenyapnya diriku. Biarlah kau lupakan aku. Namun, ada satu hal yang harus kau ingat, adikku….._

_Jadilah pahlawan Konoha seperti keinginanku, dengan segenap kekuatan yang telah kuberikan padamu…_

**~Owari~**

**

* * *

**

**Waaah…. Akhirnya selesai juga! –danced-**

**Bikin fic ini bener-bener menyita waktu dan pikiran Nee . Apalagi ujian semester udah dekat! Makanya, Nee cepet-cepet selesaikan fic ini, walaupun mama marah-marah gara-gara kelamaan melototin lappie-chan –di death glare mama-**

**Kalo ficnya jelek, ancur, dll, harap maklum yah! –sujud2 di hadapan readers-**

**Setelah bikin fic ini, Nee mau hiatus dulu, soalnya mau siap-siap menghadapi ujian semester. Doain ya, biar nilai Nee bagus! .**

**Please review….**


End file.
